Harry Potter and his Quest for Survival
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: Complete Harry has new powers but his put to test when he finds out that he has to recover and destory a powerful stone that could destory the world before Voldermort,But things get in the way.please RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKR does. But I do own the storyline!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and his 5th year  
  
By: Amy  
  
Harry Potter was very depressed when he came out of King's Cross Station after his 4th year at Hoghwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No matter how many times people had told him it wasn't his fault that Cedric had died, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty and helpless. He couldn't let go of the thought that maybe he could have done something to stop Voldemort from killing his new friend. He kept seeing the images of that night after he had touched the Tri-Wizard cup in his dreams and often woke up sweating and screaming. Another summer had began and another season of Harry being tortured by the Dursleys. And this is where our story begins...  
  
Harry was sitting in his uncle Vernon's car who was currently yelling the usual threats at Harry as well as explaining the rules like every summer. Also making it clear to harry that he wasn't going to take any funny stuff this summer.  
  
"And if you think I have forgotten how your kind almost killed my Dudley, you're very much mistaken!", Vernon said in a daring voice reminding Harry of the incidence with the Ton Tongue Toffees of Weasley's Wizards Wheeze last summer.  
  
Harry let out a small sigh. It will always be the same!, he thought to himself.  
  
"They weren't killing him, or trying too, it was just a small prank.", he said with lacking enthusiasm.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME! If you cross the line just one time you'll get what's coming to you.", Vernon blow of and Harry had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
This is going to be a long summer. he thought as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Two hundred miles away Lord Voldemort was dangerously dreading. None of his Death Eaters dared to even speak in his anger, cause they might feel the fire of his turmoil.  
  
"Why is it that every time I get that little brat in my hands some how he manages to get away? Can someone answer me that?"  
  
The Death Eaters were scared witless, and just muttered.  
  
"CRABBE! Come here!  
  
One of the figures clothed in black stepped forward shaking.  
  
"Yes, m-my lord", he called in a frightened voice addressing Voldemort.  
  
"You have 5 seconds to tell me a good reason not to torture you.", came the high-pitched voice of his master.  
  
"Umm. I'm faithful to you." He said hoping and praying not to be tortured, but then the dark lord laughed, so he took this as a bad sign ...And he was right!  
  
"Crucio!" Crabbe screamed so loudly that his fellow deatheaters had to cover their ears, some just standed there scare and happy in away that it wasn't them being tortured.  
  
"You actually call you half-ass work faithful to me!", the dark lord laughed and tortured Crabbe again.  
  
"Now that I'm in a better mood we can start to plan my capture of Potter, he will have an interesting time now that I'm back. To bad he won't live long enough to see his friends die!"  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
(Back at the Dursely's house)  
  
"Aahh!" Harry screamed dropping the plate he had in his hands. It shattered into thousand pieces as it hit the ground.  
  
" You stupid boy, look what you did now! You better clean this mess up before I get Vernon to deal with you !", Aunt Petunia shrieked glaring at her wrenched nephew.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Petunia", Harry muttered before kneeling down and quickly cleaning the mess up.  
  
Then he went to his room without lunch. He was way to worried at the moment to even think about any form of food. Harry's scar had hurt, really bad. He wasn't sure if he should tell someone or not. It could be important but in the end Harry decided not to tell anyone because he didn't want anyone fussing over him.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
(A/N) Okay so tell me if you liked it or not, its my first FIC and if you don't like it just tell me! But I want to know do you want it to be a H/G OR H/H OR H/R for later chapters! so please R/R 


	2. A Dream and A Brithday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other JKR character. I just own the storyline.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and his 5th Year.  
  
By: Amy  
  
A few weeks had passed by without anything happening out of the ordinary. Harry did a million chores while Dudley watched him grinning. He was still fat even though he had been on his diet for a year now but it wasn't working very well. Harry' cousin still seemed to take up one side of the table. But that didn't bother Harry much as he kept having nightmares that got worse each night. But he still didn't tell anyone yet.  
  
The following night was no different and a nightmare was plaguing himagain.  
  
"Harry, its all your fault that I'm dead, if you would have just taken the cup, I would be alive!", Cedric screamed at Harry.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I didn't know that you were going to die" Harry anwswered as he fought back tears. He wouldn't have wanted Cedric to die.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!", echoed through the graveyard they were standing at the moment and Cedric fell to the ground lifeless and cold.  
  
"Cedric!! No!!" Harry yelled not knowing what to do. Then he heard an evil high-pitched laugh. Harry turned around and saw Voldemort laughing at him.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be dead soon too! And then you will get to see your mum and dad again. To bad you won't live long enough to see me kill your friends.", Voldemort said in a sarcastic voice and laughed again.  
  
" Don't you dare hurt them!!", Harry yelled back glaring at the dark wizard.  
  
Evil laughter, a blinding green light flashed and...  
  
Harry woke up gasping for breath, sweating and his scar hurting.  
  
" I can't keep going on like this or I'll never get any sleep.", he told himself, when a tapping noise at the window cause his attention. He looked out and saw that it was Hedwig. The young wizard let her in along with 5 other owls. Pig and Errol among them. That's when he realised that he was15 years old an hour ago. Harry took all his presents from the owls and gave them each some water and owl treats. The owls left and only Pig and Errol remained.  
  
Harry picked up Hermione's letter first..  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
How are you? Hope your doing okay; has your scar hurt? If it does I hope you tell Sirius or Prof. Dumbledore. I hope you like your present, I really wasn't sure what to get you but then I saw this and thought it was perfect. Right now I'm in New Zealand and it's just so beautiful here. Have you done all your homework, mine is all done. Have you talk to Ron, maybe you can stay with him for the last 2 weeks of summer? Write back soon!  
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S.: Hope to see you in Diagony Ally  
  
" That's just like Hermione. Always with the homework.", Harry thought to himself as he opened her present. It was a Quidditch book called "Everything You Need To Know On Being A Seeker", a Quidditch magazine (Witch Broomstick) and the Daily Prophet . Another note was also attached...  
  
Harry I took out a subscription for you on the Daily Prophet and on Witch Broomstick, the Quidditch magazine comes every month. Hope you like it  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was really delighted about this, thinking that at least he wouldn't be as bored anymore. Ron's letter was next.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing mate? Hope your scar's not bothering you .Happy Birthday! I have good news, you can come and stay with us in a week. My mum talked to Dumbledore and he said "yes". Hope you like your present. If you need anything just write.  
  
Ron  
  
If it hadn't been so late in the night Harry would have yelled of joy! What he got from Ron made him even happier, it was all of Harry's favourite candies, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and also candies from the sweetshop in Hogsmead. Mrs. Weasley also had baked him a cake. The next letter he opened was from his godfather, Sirius who was and innocent convict that had escaped from Azkaban, the wizards prison, in Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Are the muggles treating you all right? Has your scar hurt, hope you at least tell me. I'm fine and at the moment I'm at Remus's house. Dumblore told me that you could go to the Weasley's house for the rest of the summer. Maybe we could see each other there. Hope you like your present and i wish you a Happy Birthday! You got an extra one that's from Remus.  
  
Love  
  
Snuffles  
  
From Sirius he got a practice snitch, which he couldn't wait to try out at the Weasley's and from Remus he got a watch which had special features, the watch had muggles and wizards timing, it also had a picture of his parents.  
  
From Hagrid he got a fudge and a cake that he wasn't to eager to try, having way too much experience with his cooking. All that was left was the letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
As you might already know, I'm going to let you stay at the Weasley's house, but I want to warn you to please be careful, don't stay out late and when you go to Diagony Alley be on your guard, a Death Eater might try to catch and hurt you. Tell me if anything weird is happening. See you at the start of the term. Be careful. Happy Birthday.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry had expected that. He was just happy that he didn't have to stay with the Dursleys anymore. The young wizard looked at the clock which showed 2:00 am, so he put all his presents and letters away, and went to sleep. Lucky enough he didn't have another dream that night.  
  
  
  
( A/N-So what do you think?? Good, Boring, Okay. I need to know. And I want to thank everyone that review that really meant a lot so THANKS !!  
  
Question: For later chapters I want to know who do you want to be Quidditch Captain, personally I want Harry but I'm just asking and also do you want Ron to be the new keeper or do you want someone else. I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days it might take a while cause its a school week. So please R/R!) 


	3. The Truth and A New Heir?

(Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or things sadly but true. But I do own the storyline and a few other things that are made up by me.)  
  
This is dedicated to Aqualaria because she is a good friend and also a great writer. Thanks for all help on my story. Harry Potter and His 5th year By: Amy Harry woke up the next morning feeling a bit weird for some reason. At first he felt sick then he just felt different. He knew something important would happen today but if it would be good or bad he couldn't say. So he got up, dressed and went downstairs dismissing the feeling. The Dursleys were already at the table and of course no one noticed him as he entered the kitchen. His Aunt, Petunia, was serving his still fat cousin Dudley his grapefruit and Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper like every morning. While the Dursleys and Harry were eating the mail came. Vernon got up to get it and he took awhile to come back. Meanwhile Harry finished his grapefruit and was about to stand up and go to hid room when Vernon stormed into the kitchen beat red with anger. He looked like he would explode at any minute. " You come with me now!" He pointed his fat finger at Harry making it clear to Harry not to protest. Harry got up but he felt a bit dizzy so he had to hold onto the table to steady himself but that only made Vernon angrier. "I said come with me, boy!", He bellowed and he grabbed poor Harry by the scruff of his neck, throwing him on the floor of the living room. "Now get up", Vernon yelled now looking like he could blow up the house. Harry got up shakily, he was fearful of what his uncle might do to him, but he didn't feel as scared as he usually did when Vernon was in a bad mood and let it out on him. "Now look at what I got with the mail!", Vernon said shoving a letter into the boy's face and glaring at Harry who knew instantly why Vernon was so livid; he remembered what had happen last year when the Weasley had come to get him by floo powder and Fred and George's small prank on Dudley caused his cousin's tongue to grow 4 feet long. But that wasn't important now. Harry read the letter (this time it only had one Stamp on the envelope): Dear Mrs. and Mr. Dursley, We just wanted to inform you that we are taking Harry for the rest of the summer, and to tell you not worry this time we will use the muggle way. Hope that it's not a problem. We will pick him up in a week. Have a nice summer. Sincerely, Mrs. Molly Weasley Harry really didn't see the problem, but then again his uncle always made a big deal out of small things. "So what's the big deal?" Harry said coolly. He felt for some reason braver than usual. "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!! I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOUR FREAK FRIENDS AGAIN!", Vernon exploded. Now Harry was getting really annoyed and mad. He was so sick of his uncle who always threaten him and talked bad about the wizards world which meant so much to Harry. "Don't call them freaks! They're just like me and you, We're only more special.", Harry said back in a voice made of ice. "No you're just freaks who need to be put away!..." His uncle would have said more but the vase that was standing on the chimney in the living room suddenly burst into pieces. Then Harry turned around and left for his room letting behind a scared but still angry Vernon. As he entered his room someone was already waiting for him but he couldn't believe his eyes as he recognized who the persons were that were standing before him. (A/n: Should I stop here? Nah you will probably flame me so bad!) The person or actually there was two people that was standing in his room were suppose to be.. "Aren't you guys suppose to be dead?", Harry asked before he could stop himself. "So you know who we are Harry?", One of them asked back smiling. Harry nodded. He knew who they were but he just couldn't believe it. "You're supposed to be dead!", he stated again staring at them. "We are dead. So you know who we are?", another wizard said slightly amused at Harry's shocked face. "Yes? You're Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin." First of all they were supposed to be dead and second what could they want from a wizard who had just finished his fourth year? Memories of the third task swept over Harry again. "Yes, we are ,Harry. The reason why we are here is to tell you the truth about your inheritancee and pass on your powers. ", answered one of the questions that where swirling in Harry mind at the moment. "What...what powers?...what truth?", Harry stuttered not understanding what the founder meant by that. "Well see Harry you're our Heir.", answered Merlin. (A/n- Dun Dun Dun! Who saw that coming?) Harry was speechless he didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Godric continued. "You see your father was supposed to be the next heir but he was killed so now you're the only blood-relative left, that makes you the next heir. We are here to give you our powers and knowledge. Also to explain a few things that you need to know. First is that you can apperate and disapperate on the grounds of Hoghwarts and you can find rooms that no-one else can. And you have the ability to communicate with any animal in the magical world. You can also do wandless magic. But you do have to train. Understand?", Godric explained leaving Harry staring at him. "An also your an Elemental. That means you can call on storms or tornado's or anything that has to do with the weather. But you should first also train how to work that too before you try something as big as a storm." Merlin explained to him. " Yes, alright." Came the answer after some minutes and Harry nodded in understanding. "We have to leave soon but before will leave we will transfer all our knowledge and abilities to you, it will hurt a little so brace yourself." Merlin told him. Both men stepped towards Harry and Gordic placed a hand his chest while Merlin placed a hand on his head. When they said a little they were lying it was a lot of pain, he would have cried out if he hadn't bit down on his tongue. In about a mintue it was over, he felt taller , smarter, and stronger. Harry looked up at Merlin and Gordic who were smiling at him. "We have to go now but remember Harry, use this power's well and that you are destine for many great things. Good-bye." Gordic told him and he was gone in a flash. " You will learn many things, that we haven't told you. Good luck Harry. Bye." Merlin said and was also gone in a flash. Harry just stood there for awhile recounting what had happen to him over the last half an hour. After awhile he went to the mirror and found that he had indeed changed a lot. He was taller by at least 4 inches, his hair was still as messy as before but now it had scarlet highlights with a touch of gold at the tips of the highlights. But the thing that really stood out was his eyes. They were oddly bright and if you looked straight into them you not only could you see his bright emerald eyes but you could see alittle gold in them too. "Looking good Potter." He said to himself. But he didn't want to go around looking like this in public or the wizarding world because he had enought people staring at him as it is. Soon an idea came to his mind on how to look as he did before. He thought really hard on his old look and to delight it work the hair went back to normal and his emerald eyes went to their brightness. Harry's new look we only come out if his aura was high or when he wanted it to come out. "Dinner!" He heard his aunts shrilly voice cut throught his thoughts. Harry just realized how hungry he was. This is starting to look like an interesting year. He thought to himself as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
*************************************************************** Please Review they make writing worth while and they don't take a lot of time to write. If you hated or have a suggestion please put them in your reviews. Or email me at Babygurl96@hotmail.com. Bye Amy 


	4. A visit and The Quest

A/N- I want to clear something up I know a lot of you think that I'm copying Harry Potter and the Heir of 5 (yes I'm reading that story and I love it) by Aqualaira (and I email her too) but I'm NOT!! But I do admit that there were a lot of things that sounded very alike. Like the animals and such, but I didn't relies that until I had already post. So just to let you know I email her and said sorry and she forgave me and doesn't mind. But our stories are completely different, as you will find out in this chapter. So please forgive me if you got really upset about the last chapter if you want me to re-write I will happily. But enough talk here's the story. By the way I changed the name so it fits more with the story. please R/R

Harry Potter and the Quest for Survival 

By: Amy

The next few days passed without much happening. The Dursley's didn't touch nor did they talk to Harry at all not even daring to make him do any chores. It was starting to feel like when they first found out that Harry was going to Hogwarts. He spent most of the time in his room talking to his new animal friends. Three days before he was supposed to leave for the Burrow, he got a surprise visit.

Harry was awake because of a nightmare when he heard a noise from the backyard. Him being the curious boy that he is went to go investigate. The young wizard got out of his room quietly and crept downstairs, went into the kitchen and looked out the window. Then saw something move, but it wasn't a person it was something else. 

_Probably a lost dog._ Harry though turning to go back to his room when there was a soft tap at the door. Harry turned around and saw that Sirius was at the door. He ran to the door and threw it open.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" he asked incredulously 

"Coming to see you, I have something to tell you but it can wait till morning. What are you doing up so late anyway?" his godfather answered

"Couldn't sleep than I heard something down stair and came to see what it was." came the reply from Harry while he pulled his godfather into the kitchen

"Did you have another nightmare" asked Sirius concerned.

Harry never got to answer because they both heard something coming down stairs. Sirius turned into a dog and Harry was about to hide but to late. Uncle Vernon saw him with the door open to a dog.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" he asked his eyes burning with anger

"I-I." was all he got out before Vernon interrupted him

"I have put up with you for too long! I should have done this along time ago!"

Harry was fearful of what Vernon would do. He might have received new powers but his uncle was still bigger than him. Vernon raised his hand and slapped Harry so hard that when he hit the floor, he tasted the blood in his mouth. Vernon was about to kick him but it never came cause Sirius caught his leg and was trying to rip it apart.

"Sirius, I'm okay let him go!" he said weakly even thought he was enjoying it.

Sirius let go than went to see how Harry was. When he was the blood he was tempted to hurt Vernon even more.

"Get that mutt out of here!" Bellowed Vernon but Sirius wouldn't hear of it and transformed back into a human. Vernon went from cherry red to pale white.

"Your are.. your.. are"

"I'm his godfather." Sirius smiled evilly. Vernon ran as fast as his fat self could out of the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Sirius?" Harry asked politely 

"Yeah, you got anything good?" his godfather replied always starving

"I'll make you a sandwich." Harry stated and took out the toast. After Harry was done, he handed it to Sirius and they went up to his room. 

"Why don't you got to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Sirius offered and Harry agreed wishing him a goodnight.

" 'Night" Sirius replied and Harry went to sleep. Instantly was in a dream, the same one he had on his birthday.

"Harry? Harry wake up!" Sirius said shaking his godson. Harry woke up with a yell.

"Harry your sweating like crazy." Sirius told him looking concerened

"Just the usual nightmare that's all. Nothing to worry about." he restored, while getting up.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked still being worried. 

"What did you want to tell me that could wait till morning?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. Sirius observes him for a moment before he answered.

" Dumbledore told me to come get you. Some important matter that you need to know. And I have to be present." Sirius explained and Harry sighed

" Oh, so I guess I won't be going to Ron's house." he said in sad disappointed tone. 

"I don't know." Sirius said and shrugged his shoulders

"When do we leave?" Harry asked now in a cheerful about getting away

"As soon as you're packed and ready we can leave" Sirius said grinning and Harry packed his trunk with the help of Sirius and checked that nothing was left behind. Then Harry sat down and wrote a letter to Ron.

__

Dear Ron

Something has come up and I might not be able to go to your place. Dumbledore wants to talk to me at Hogwarts about something. I'm leaving with Snuffles. Sorry I can't come over. See you at Hogwarts.

bye

Your Friend 

Harry

"Hedwig, send this to Ron for me please, than meet me at Hogwarts." He told his owl which nipped his finger affectionately before flying out the window. Harry turned to Sirius now. "Ready" Sirius asked

"Kay" Harry said smiling before apparating him, Sirius, as well as the rest of his stuff to Hogwarts.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I'll explain later, come on." the young wizard answered cheerfully. He picked up Hedwig's empty cage and charmed the chest to be light. Sirius still shocked walked beside him. They made their way to the Hogwarts and were in front of the gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs" Sirius called but nothing happen

"I thought you knew the password." Harry asked him

"It must have changed " his godfather answered shrugging. 

"Bloodpops" Harry guessed and still nothing happened

"Bertie Botts every flavor beans?" Sirius suggested.

"That won't work Sirius" Harry restored 

"Why?" came the question back

"He doesn't like those" the young wizard simply stated

"Oh" was all he heard back.

They guessed a few more and Harry guessed in a last attempt.

"Carney Creams" and the gargoyle jumped to life giving the way free

__

Weird Harry thought. They both reached the door and knocked 

"Come in" called a friendly voice 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" they greeted together as they saw the headmaster.

"Hi Harry, Hi Sirius, please sit down." the old but friendly headmaster offered and they took a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about with me?" Harry said getting straight to the point

"Some good and some bad. Did you find out about your powers and such?" he asked before going on

"Yes I have Professor." came the short answer

"Wait what powers?" Sirius threw in confused at the path of the conversation

"You explain Professor." Harry said sighing, so Dumbledore explained all about Harry being the heir and his new powers. Sirius was shocked but he had to get over it rather quickly.

"Now I have to explain something that has to do with Harry. Please do not interrupt me until I finish." Both Sirius and Harry nodded. "Long ago there was this princess her name was Clio and she created a stone that could destroy the world as we know it, if in the wrong hands. Now I don't know the whole history, you're going to have to find that out. All I know is that before she was killed she hid the stone somewhere unknown and I want you Harry and Sirius to find it." Dumbledore told them

"What! Why me?" Harry protested

"Because of the legend Harry. When you read about the stone you will find out about the legend." the headmaster told him

"When do we leave?" Harry answered sighing._ Why dose it always have to be me!_ he thought to himself. 

"Whenever you are ready. Be careful Voldemort is also after the stone (_of course_ Harry thought) and will do whatever in his power to stop you. Good Luck!"

And with that Harry and Sirius got up, said their good-byes and left. They went down to the Great Hall and got some breakfast.

After they were done with that they went to the Gryffindor Common room and up to Harry's dormitories and put his trunk at the end of his bed but took out some stuff, that he would need.

"Where to now" Harry asked as they made their way back to the common room.

"I know! Were going to visit an old friend." Sirius exclaimed dragging Harry with him.

****************************************************************

A/n- So tell me Good, Bad, Boring or Cool?? Yet again sorry for the last chapter it won't happen again. I'll update soon. Points if you can guess who the old friend is, it's kind of easy to guess. Please r/r bye

  



	5. Author's note

Author's note 

I just wanted to say that I know that chapter 4 is mess up I'm trying to fix the problem and I will repost it as soon as possible, so please try and put up with the one that is up now. Thank you!! I will post soon again.

Amy 


	6. Cleo

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews and I want to say a BIG SORRY to everyone who has been reading this story and been waiting for the next chapter. But as you all know that FF.Net has been down and then I moved so needless to say I have been busy, but now I'm not so on with the story....

Disclaimer - You know the deal I don't own anything but the plot.

Harry Potter and the Quest for Survival 

By: Amy

Harry and Sirius arrived at an old house in the middle of a little forest, it was midday and very sunny, but you really couldn't tell, because of the trees. Sirius knocked on the door and a second later the door opened to reveal a man with somewhat shabby robes, ruffled hair and sleep in his eyes.

" Hi, I didn't know that you were coming over. Oh hey Harry!" Harry's 3rd year professor greeted them friendly.

" How ya doing, Moony?" Sirius asked his old friend grinning.

"Fine, until you showed up." His old friend replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny Moony. What are you laughing at Harry?" Sirius asked his godson seeing him chuckling.

"You." His godson shot back and the two grinned at each other.

"Hey Prof. Lupin how's it going?" Harry asked turning back to his old teacher.

"Harry I'm not your Prof. anymore you can cal me Remus or Moony, and I'm fine thanks." Remus replied smiling 

"Okay Moony." Harry retorted shrugging.

"So what can I do for you? I mean this isn't a nice little reunion is it?" Moony asked somewhat sarcastically and Harry grinned despite of himself.

"Nope, we came to see if you knew anything about this legend on Clio and her power stone." Harry now questioned turning serious. Remus thought for a sec. before answering.

"Well I might have some book on that, do you want some lunch, and I was just about to have some." Remus offered.

"Sure." His guests replied and they entered a small but comfortable kitchen. It was lit brightly with the noon sun, coming through a window, it had a small round wood table, but that was all the decorating. Harry thought it suited Remus well. Sirius and Remus busied themselves with making lunch while Harry sat down at the table and thought of everything that had happen to him in such a short time. 

When the table was set they, eat sandwiches, while Harry explained everything to Remus, about him being a heir and why he needed to know about legend. This didn't go by without astound comments of Remus. 

After lunch, Sirius and Harry went into the living room, It was had fireplace that wasn't lit at the moment, and had one cozy couch, and two armchairs, with a coffee table in the middle. Both Harry and Sirius sat at the couch, and waited for Remus, who had gone to get the books, he returned about 2 minutes later with about ten books.

"Aw we have to read all these books." Sirius whined while Harry and Remus shook their heads and laughed at the escaped convict's antics.

"You're such a kid, Padfoot." Remus said while grinning and laughing even more by his best friend's retort.

"But I don't like to read." Sirius whined on looking at the books frowning.

"Were never going to beat Voldemort to the stone if we just sit here." Harry interrupted the little argument between the friends. 

"Okay." Sirius agreed beaten and they settled down to look through the many books. 

3 hours later they were still looking without much luck, when Harry finally found something.

"Hey, listen to this, Clio was the goddess of power and for 20 years she worked on this stone which could destroy the world. The dark lord of the underworld who wanted to get the stone killed her, but before she died she hid the stone somewhere, but their not sure if it's in our world or the underworld. The legend goes on still, thought it only says that a heir will find the stone with help, but if he doesn't get and destroy it he'll die." Harry finished in a hush voice, but Remus and Sirius heard it anyway. "That means either I find the stone or die. Typical." Harry said more to himself then to Remus and Sirius. 

"And we don't even know where to start looking." A pale face Sirius said.

"Nope." Harry said with a sigh and shook his head looking a bit sad.

" Well let's keep looking, its bound to be in one of these books." Remus 

spoke for the first time in a while. 

"Ugh, more books." Sirius moan looking disgustingly at the books this brought a smile out of the other two people 

in the room lifting the mood before Remus replied.

" Yes more books, here." With this said the former DADA teacher at Hogwarts picked up the thickest book and set in front of Sirius, and yet again the process started again. Two more uneventful later they still had no idea where to locate the stone. 

"You found anything yet?" Remus asked slowly loosing hope and starting to get sick of books himself.

"No." the others answered exhausted.

"How about we go and get something to eat or let's just do something other than look at these books." Remus suggested.

"Let's get some dinner." Sirius who was always hungry decided and Harry and Remus laughed at his antics. As Harry rose to go the kitchen again, he felt a wave of dizziness and had to hold on the armrest to stop him from falling. And of course Sirius and Remus noticed.

"Harry, are you all right?" His worried godfather asked.

"I'm fine it must be from all the reading don't worry." Harry lied, but on the contrary he felt quit dizzy still, but he managed to get the kitchen without the grownups noticing.

In the kitchen he sat down at the table once again and closed his eyes, to see if he would feel better, but when he opened them again he wasn't in Remus's kitchen anymore. He found himself in a dark and foggy forest. 

"Hello?! Who's there?" The young wizard unsure as he heard footsteps, they weren't loud but soft like a women's. Then a woman stepped

Out from behind a tree and Harry out of habit started to look for his wand. But she spoke before he found it.

" I will not harm you." Her voice was soft and pretty like a summer breeze that's when Harry got a good look at her; she had Brown Hair that was long and curly. Her skin tone was tanned and she was wearing a long blue dress with a white piece of cloth as a belt. In Harry's opinion she was beautiful, and even thought he didn't feel like he was in danger he still held his ground. "I'm here to tell you where to find the stone." The mystery woman continued.

"How would you know where it is?" Harry wonder out loud.

"Because I'm Cleo and I'm here to warn you that if you don't hurry the world will perish." The woman said wisely and Harry gaped at her name.

"But I don't even know where to start." Harry said desperate. He didn't like the pressure and weight lay upon him.

"You will go to a forest far away called the Portal." Cleo answered calmly, for some reason Harry was strongly reminded of Dumbledore.

"Why is it called the portal?" Harry asked trying to get more information.

"Because there is a portal there that will lead you the underworld." Came the answer and Harry stared at her. Did he have to go the underworld?

"Where is the forest?" Harry questioned further trying to solve part of the legend's riddle.

"New Zealand." Cleo answered curtly 

"New Zealand?" Harry repeated to himself. This information helps him a lot, but still where in New Zealand.

"Yes, but I have to go now, but I will see you again. Good-bye Harry Potter." Cleo said her last words and she was gone in a flashing white light.

"Wait! How do I get to the underworld?" Harry yelled after her but he was only met with three fading words.

"You will know."

"Wait!" He gasped again and realized that he was back in Remus's kitchen. Both Remus and Sirius were looking at him with concern shinning in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" His godfather asked.

************************************************************************************************

(Sirius P.O.V.)

As Sirius got up he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harry almost feel back unto the couch, at once I ask him if anything wrong, be Harry just says

"I'm fine it must be from all the reading, don't worry." But still am, he looks dizzy and pale, but we continued on to the Kitchen. Harry sits down, while I help Moony with dinner.

"So Harry what would you like for dinner" I ask him, but there's no reply. "Harry?" Still nothing. I turn around and my breath catch in my throat when I see that he has his eyes closed and isn't breathing normally.

"Remus what's with him?! He isn't moving" I ask him with growing fear for my godson.

"I don't know." Remus answered looking as concern as me.

"Should we owl Dumbledore? "I ask him but Remus didn't get a chance to reply because Harry gasped.

"Wait!" 

"Harry? Harry are you all right? What happen?" I ask immediately and relieved at the same time when Harry starts to breathe normally again.

"Just give a sec. please" Harry says trying to catch his breath.

"Sure do you want anything, do you want to lie down?" Sirius offered. 

"Just a glass of water." Harry answer. Remus rushed to get him a glass of water. They wait as he drank the water and catch his breath.

"So what happen to you" Sirius asked again a minute later.

"I had vision; I know where the stone is." Came the reply.

"What?!" The adults said in unison.

Harry went on and told them everything he had seen and heard, they were shocked needless to say. There was a silence for a moment until Remus finally broke it.

"So we should start to plan and pack after dinner." Remus suggested and they sat down and they ate their dinner and while they did that they talked about what they should do and what they should take. After dinner they planned to leave tomorrow morning before sunrise and travel to New Zealand to try and find the forest.

************************************************************************************************

I hope that the chapter was good and please R/R! And since it took me so long to post this I'm uploading another chapter, so you get to read 2 chapters. So if you have any suggestion or comments I'm more than happy to hear it. I have a new email address It's babygurl96@hotmail.com so forget the old one. And here are the thank yous....

Aqualria- thank you some much for the help on my story

Rowena Gryffindor- Thanks and I like your story.

Agtb13- How you'd come up with your name?

Beth -how you doing?

Jeah - thanks

Digi Bonds - thanks

DJ- So SORRY I didn't post fast enough But I do it faster now.

Badger Lord- thank

Jarvey- Sup

Melanie- Nice name

KaOs-LuVeR-4EvEr- cool name

Chibi-Ching- Thanks

Vying Quill- I love your story by the way. thanks for reading mine

Libertgrl1413- thanks, sure I'll read your story

Lily Evans- Yo

ProngsJr- Thanks, Can't wait till you start the sequel.

Shona3000- hey

Leeva- thanks

JediRowenaGryffindor- Are you a fan of Stars Wars? Thanks


	7. Three Deatheaters and a Trip

A/N- Sorry about the huge delay but you all know that FF.Net was down and I couldn't update, But I promise that from now on I will update as fast as I can. So please read on and enjoy. R/R  
  
Disclaimer- don't own anything, wish I did thought, but I do own the plot!  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Survival by: Amy  
  
It felt like he had just put his head on the pillow when someone was shaking him to wake up.  
  
"Come on Harry, were leaving in a bit", someone said and Harry recognized the voice belonged to Remus. Harry got up and went straight to the shower which hopefully would wake him up. 10 minutes later he re-entered his room fully awake and sat down on his bed with a piece of parchment and a quill to write a letter to Ron, while Remus and Sirius who had finally gotten up were making last minute checks.  
  
"Dear Ron, I just wanted to write to tell you that I can't come over to your house for the last few weeks of summer. I have something to do. Sorry, I can't tell you now. But when I see you and Hermione again I will explain everything to you. Don't worry about me I'm going with Remus and Padfoot. Don't owl me back and please take care of Hedwig for me until I return. Say Hi to Hermione for me when you see her. Bye.  
  
Your Friend Harry With that written down Harry whistled and Hedwig swept into the room through the window.  
  
"Hey girl, take this to Ron for me, please, and stay with him. Ron will take of you for awhile." Hedwig nipped his finger in a "good-bye" sort of way "I'll miss you too bye." and she flew off. Then Harry turned to the two adults that were waiting for him at the doorway.  
  
"Ready?", Sirius asked still looking half asleep, his face a little bit pale.  
  
"Yup", the young wizard answered to his godfather, while grabbing his bag pack. "Good, the portkey is ready come here.", Sirius informed further. The three surrounded the old soda can and touched it with one hand. Remus was looking at his watch and counting down softly to himself.  
  
"three...two...one" and Harry felt the similar jerk at his navel and immediately being drawn forward. Before he knew it, he had hard ground under his feet again and for the first he didn't fall thought he did stagger a bit.  
  
They had ended up in a muggle alley way. Since they didn't know where the portal was, they decided to stay near the forest, instead of in it, for a day, until they found some more information that could help them.  
  
"Shall we find a cheap muggle hotel?", Harry asked not really sure where they actually were.  
  
" Let's ask someone where the closest hotel is.", Remus replied as they made their way to a street full of people. They asked the first person they saw who told them that the closest hotel was about 30 minutes away. When they finally got to the hotel, they rented 2 rooms; Harry got his own, while Remus and Sirius were next door sharing one. They were one of those rooms which were connected by a bathroom. They had planned to freshen up and then go down to dinner (time difference). Harry was showered, dressed and about to leave when there was a knock at the door.  
  
That's strange - he thought. "Who is it?", The confused young wizard called out  
  
"Room service", came the answer. It was a bit muffled but you could tell it was a man.  
  
"I think you got the wrong room I didn't call for room service, Sir.", Harry replied.  
  
"It's a special delivery.", the man called back. Harry went to open the door but was still wondering. When he opened the door he was shoved back in and was about to cry out in surprise but someone put his hand over Harry's mouth, while another closed the door. Harry was being tied up to a chair, when there was another knock this time at the bathroom door.  
  
"Harry are you okay, do you need help?!", it was Sirius' voice.  
  
"Scream or say anything wrong to them and they die. We have someone ready at their door", hissed the man, whom Harry now identified as a Death Eater. "Now tell them you're fine."  
  
"Harry?!", a now worried Sirius called out again.  
  
"I'm fine, Sirius, don't worry about me.", 'The boy who lived' tried to sound as calm as possible when he answered his godfather.  
  
"You're sure?", His godfather called back sounding unconvinced.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I'll meet you downstairs", came the reply.  
  
"Okay, hurry !" , with that his godfather turned around and went out of the bathroom.  
  
" Good boy. Now stay quiet until we get the portkey ready, our master will be so pleased that we finally caught you..." While the Death Eater continued to talk on, meanwhile Harry was getting himself untied, he didn't know how he was doing it but he was. All the young wizard was doing was thinking really hard on the ropes to become untied and they did as he wished to Harry's great surprise.  
  
"Ready? Okay, boy, lets go", one of the men in the black robes ordered but at that moment Harry punched the him into the face. ' The boy who lived' was surprised that he actually had knocked one of Voldemort's servants to the ground.  
  
"Stu-", another said raising his wand but the Death Eater never got to finish the curse, because he was on the ground stunned first. Harry had used wandless magic and had stunned the other guy faster. The young wizard was about finished tying them up when the bathroom door flew open, Sirius and Remus had their wands out ready, but put them down in shock, seeing that Harry had already done knocked out and tied up the two Death Eaters next to him.  
  
"What happened?", Sirius asked faintly as soon as he found his voice again.  
  
"Well, these two wanted to take me to Voldemort, and I used one of my new abilities and stunned them with wandless magic. Actually I stunned this one and knocked the other one out.", The young wizard replied and there was a strange kind of glow in his eyes. They were a darker shade of emerald and more piercing. They held power. Sirius and Remus were startled when they looked into his eyes.  
  
"Oh well, what should we do with them?", Remus asked still looking into Harry's powerful eyes.  
  
"Send them to Hogwarts, with a note to Dumbledore.", Harry suggested, wondering why Sirius and Remus were looking at him so strangely.  
  
"Okay, we'll conjure the portkey while you write the note", Sirius answered, finally tearing his gaze from his godson's eyes. Harry sat on the bed and started to right a note, explaining to the headmaster what had happened. About 20 minutes later the note and the two Death Eaters were off and the three went to get their dinner.  
  
At dinner, they talked about where the portal could be. The only problem was that the forest was huge and they didn't know where to start looking. Sirius and Remus got into a small argument about where it could be. Sirius thought the portal was more to left but in Remus' opinion it was more towards the center of the forest. Harry just watched them with an amused expression. If they were paying attention to Harry, they would have realized that he had gone quiet. But they didn't notice anything until he let out a huge gasp.  
  
"Harry!", Sirius cried getting really worried about his godson.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
A/N- Cliff-Hanger don't you just hate them, but I have to leave it here as my brother is bothering me to get off and I have to do some stuff anyway. But don't worry I'm going to post tomorrow so its not too bad. Thanks again for all the reviews I'll do the thanks you again soon. You know what you have to do now R/R! Bye Amy 


	8. Jerome,The Weasley's and Dumbledore.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I do own the plot thought.  
  
A/N- Happy Birthday to J.K.R,Harry Potter and Dan Radcliff.  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Survival By: Amy  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said again as his godson made no reply but just leaned back in chair with his head down.  
  
"Harry?" Remus called this time.  
  
"Just give me a second, ok?" He sounded winded and tiered After a while he was calm enough to explain. " I had another vision with Clio, she showed me where the portal was, It's in a clearing, and it's actually quit far."  
  
"How far do you think it is?" Questioned Sirius  
  
" It's about 1 week away from here." His godson answered  
  
"That long! why so far?" Harry just shrugged  
  
"Well if it's that far we better be going to bed soon, because we have to be up early again." Remus said  
  
They all agreed and after finishing their diner they each went to their rooms and turned in for the night. It was around 2:00am when Harry was having trouble sleeping.  
  
It was a dark chamber; it was lit dimly but a fire in the fireplace. There was a snake on the rug, and Harry knew instantly that this was dream, which Voldermort would be in.  
  
"Wormtail, where are the deatheaters, they should be here by now with Potter." Voldermort's cold voice penetrated through the silence. A shaking, weak balding man steps forward and said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"S-some bad n-n-news m-my l-lord." wormtail said in fearful tone  
  
" Let's hope not, wormtail, for your case." The dark lord retorted in a low dangerous growl.  
  
" They were caught, and are now being questioned by the ministry at this moment." Wormtail answer quietly and quick as if hoping his mater wouldn't hear him, but he was wrong very wrong.  
  
"How" he asked simply  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Crucio ! !! Well you better find out soon fool or it will be your last mistake!" Voldemort said, holding the curse for about a minute.  
  
All the while Harry had been watching this, but was now was awaking with a faint pain in his scar.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** At Hogwarts that morning  
  
The headmaster was just finish eating breakfast and was heading to his office. He was thinking if Harry was doing well with his new powers and how the search for the stone was going. Dumbledore was at the stone gargoyle by now  
  
" Canary Creams" the old headmaster had heard of the twin's inventions and thought that opening a joke shop suit them well.  
  
A few hours later you could find Dumbledore sitting at his desk reading an idea for the new term, with Fawkes by his side and stroking him occasionally. He was thinking of having a dueling class, now that Voldemort was back he thought that it would be useful. He was thinking of who would good to teach the dueling class when... BAM! THUMP! BAM! Three deatheaters, The headmaster amused by this a saw that one had a bruise on the side of his face, the other two just looked stunned. Then a note out of no-where was in his hand  
  
" Dear Prof. Dumbledore,  
  
As you have notice there are three deatheaters in your office right now, they are there are because they tried to kidnap me and take me to Voldemort, but I used wandless magic and got untied, punched one guy out and stunned the other two. And I thought it is best for you to take them to the Ministry of Magic, you could make any sort of story I bet. The search is going well and I will update you if anything new happens, Remus and Sirius say hello.  
  
Harry "  
  
After reading the note, the old headmaster chuckled to himself thinking how much Harry had grown-up and adjusting well to his new powers and knowledge. Now he turned to the still stunned deatheaters. After writing a quick note to Mcgonagall to tell her where he was going, Dumbledore got some floo- powder threw into the fire " The Ministery of Magic!" And was off with the deatheaters.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** Two days later at Ron's house  
  
The Weasley's and Hermione were sitting at the table about to start their day, George, Fred, Ron, Charlie, and Bill were planning on playing quidditch, while Hermione and Ginny watched and talked. They were hoping that Harry would have come by this summer; but when they received his last letter saying that he might not, it got them a bit worried. But things lighten up when 2 days ago in the Evening Prophet, it was said that 3 deatheater were caught and questioned. Fudge still didn't want to believe that Voldermort was back' even thought most of the wizarding world knew that Voldemort was actually back, some were actually getting to wonder about Fudge. Fred and Bill had gone to get the brooms and Charlie and George went to get the balls. Ginny went to help her Mrs.Weasley with a little cleaning and Percy and Mr.Weasley apparated to work, when a snowy owl came in through the open window.  
  
"Hey look its Hedwig hopefully she had a letter from Harry" Hermione said She had decided to come here and spend part of the summer with Ron and Ginny while her parents went to Jamaica, sort of like a second honeymoon, instead of going to Bulgaria, and wrote to Krum saying they should just be friends. Hedwig landed on Ron's shoulder and stuck out her le, Ron detached the letter, and Hedwig flew off in direction to his room. Ron read the letter and his face fell a bit.  
  
"What? What is it?" Ron handed her the letter and she also became a bit worried. "Do you think he will be all right? What could he be doing that he can't tell us right now?" Hermione questioned  
  
(A/N- if you don't remember the letter go back and read the beginning of chapter 6)  
  
" I don't know, he really doesn't say anything in this letter except "sorry can't come over, don't write to me, see when I can." But I wonder what is he doing?"  
  
"Knowing Harry probably something very dangerous and deadly." Hermione said  
  
"Don't forget you-know-who." Ron added  
  
"Yeah you're probably right" now she was really worried seeing this Ron tried to calm her down a bit  
  
"Don't worry Harry can take of himself and at least Padfoot and Prof. Lupin are with him."  
  
"I hope your right Ron." Hermione said  
  
"Hey you two, come on were about to start the game but your were one player short Ron come on." Charlie had come back in, to see what the hold was. Seeing their sad faces him wonder what was going on " What's up with you two?" He asked  
  
"Harry's not coming this summer." Ron answered as they made their way outside.  
  
"Oh, why, I thought Dumbledore said he could come over this summer."  
  
"We don't why he can't come, Harry didn't say" Hermione answered this time.  
  
"Oh, well come on, I bet you'll see him soon enough, I mean school is staring in like 3 weeks right." Charlie said in an effort to try and cheer them up.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Ron said And with that they started to play quitdditch, but Ron and Hermione were thing the same thing, 3 weeks can't go by fast enough.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** One week later  
  
(A/n- it's been about 1 and 2 days if can't count)  
  
Harry, Sirius and Remus had been in the forest for a little over a week and still they hadn't found the portal. To Harry it seemed that they were going in circles, and he found out that they actually had gone pass the same tree twice. So that where you could find them in the middle of no- where and lost, in a strange forest. The young wizard was getting very frustrated, and he sat there on the ground he notice that gray clouds were forming, he wondered if that had anything to do with his new powers and mood, when he heard a faint  
  
"Mr. Potter"  
  
"Yes?" He answered back, which caused Sirius and Remus to look up at Harry.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Questioned his godfather  
  
"Shh.. Wait a sec."  
  
"Heir down here to your left." The voice said again Harry looked down to his left and saw a small vivid green snake.  
  
" Hello and how do you know me?" He questioned as the snake sort of bowed to him, which caused Harry to shake his head a bit.  
  
" Mossst of my kind know you Heir, and I'm here to help you"  
  
"Just call me Harry ok. How will you help me?"  
  
"I know your looking for the ssstone and I know where the portal isss."  
  
"Really? How do I know your not working for Voldermort and sending me into a trap?" Harry asked  
  
"Trusssst me Heir I mean Harry, I would never do that."  
  
"OK I trust you, but be warn if you lied you will pay." Harry said with that strange glow in hi eyes.  
  
"Thank you Heir." The snake said as it bowed again "I won't fail you."  
  
"Good, now what's your name anyway?" Harry asked wondering  
  
"Jerome" The snake answerd back  
  
"Ok, you want anything?" He offered  
  
"No I'm heir."  
  
"Harry just Harry please." Said the young wizard shaking his head again Then he turned back to Sirius and Remus who were stilling looking at him, they knew that Harry could talk to snaked but they never seen him do it, and they thought it was kind of freaky and wired. Harry saw the strange look in their eyes and then a silence.  
  
Sirius broke it first  
  
"So um, what did the snake say?" Asked his godfather Harry explained everything that the snake and him had discussed; they were surprised at first but then relived that they would finally be able to find the postal.  
  
"You sure that we should trust him?" Remus asked  
  
"I think so, I didn't 't get a dark vibe from the snake, oh his name by the way is Jerome." Harry replied  
  
"Okay, well let's go to be now so that we can an early start, you know it takes about 15 minutes to wake Sirius up anyway, so best start as early as possible." Remus said with a grin looking at Sirius  
  
"Shut up that not true." Sirius retorted  
  
"Yes it is." Harry said also grinning at Sirius.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
A/N- Thank you soo much for R/R and hope you liked this chapter and if your confused at any point email me and I will explain. I have a new email address its babygurl96@hotmail.com, if I don't answer right its because at the moment I moving into a new house and I don't get to go on the computer till night. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I will update as fast I can. Bye 


	9. Attacked by...

Disclaimer- you know you probably don't even read this but anyways I don't own anything that is related to Harry Potter, wish I did but all I own is the plot.

Special thanks to Kattis Potter Black, Bookworm2000,Sara ane, A-man, and Rowena Gryffindor. Thanks so much for R/R and this chapter is for you guys.

a/n- This has not been read by my beta reader because she's on vacation. But I wanted to put this chapter anyways, so if it's not as good bare with until its re-posted. Thanks.

Harry Potter and the Quest for Survival

By: Amy

The days passed, for Harry, Sirius and Remus it had to do with following a snake named Jerome deeper into the woods in search for the portal. For Dumbledore it consisted of last minute checks for the new school year and for Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley who were going to Hogwarts was to buy new school books and things, with last minute packing.

A week had pass and you could find Sirius, his godson and his best friend, sitting close to a fire talking. Well actually Sirius and Remus were talking; Harry was looking at the fire and thinking.

He was thinking about how school was about to begin in a couple of days and wondered what would Hermione and Ron say when he was missing, he was so lost in his that he didn't notice that Jerome was calling his name. 

"Harry.... Harry!!" Jerome hissed

"What?" Startled out of his own world.

" I jussst wanted to tell you that we will reach the portal in 2 daysss." Jerome told the young wizard.

"Really? That's great. Thank you." Harry said and then he turned to Remus and Sirius who were reminiscing about some funny prank they pulled on Snape when they were in their 4th year.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt you're little reminiscing, but Jerome told me that we will be at the portal in 2 days." He told them and Harry could see a few emotions on their face relief, anxious, and worried. 

"What do you think is going to be there when we get there" Sirius asked the question that was on all their minds. Harry and Remus just shrugged, but Harry could see that both his godfather and Remus were worried for him. They both knew in the end Harry would have to face whatever was there at the end, and of course he knew this as well but hoped that whatever it was it wasn't going to be to hard.

To get his mind off what deadly thing would be waiting for him at the portal he changed the subject.

"So anyways what's this prank you two pulled on Snape? 

Both Remus and Sirius face had the same trade mark marauder's grin at the mention of the prank.

" Well should I tell him the wonderful prank Moony or should you?" Sirius asked still with the grin on his face.

"Let's do it together."

"Cool, okay I'll start, well it was right before winter break and we wanted to end the term with a bang, you know, well who else perfect to be our target other than Snape the slimy git, right?" Sirius began while watching Harry. Remus took over from here. 

" And we wanted to do it right not any old prank, we wanted to do something so big so cool, that people would still be talking about it when they came back to school. " 

"We racked our brains for days, trying to come but with something and we did come up with pranks but not the right one for this occasion."

" Then one day during History of Magic, your dad had and idea, it was like someone clicked on a light in his head."

"So on the last day of the term, it was dinner, we were about half way through when all of sudden Snape was in the air and wearing neon red robes, his hair was bright green, he was singing at the top of his lungs " joy to the world".

"And after getting done with the singing he yelled for everyone to hear that he loved Prof. McGonagall and that when he turned 18, he was going marry her." Sirius finished trying to keep a straight face but was failing terribly, Remus wasn't even trying to hide his laughter and needless to say Harry was dying of laughter. It took a good 3 minutes for them to compose themselves.

"No wonder he hates you, you guys were terrible to him not that he doesn't deserve it." Harry said while another fit of laughter was threatened to come over him again. "So how many detentions did you get?"

"Three, but it was worth it." Sirius answered while Remus nodded his head in agreement. 

****************************************************************

The next day...

It was about noon; Sirius, Harry, and Remus had been walking since dawn and were stopping to make lunch. Today Harry had been quiet; he had the feeling something bad was going to happen. Sirius had noticed this and decided to ask Harry was bothering him.

"I don't really know, I just have the feeling that something is going to happen." He answered while staring out into space.

" Like what?" Remus asked while making the lunch.

"I don't know but I don't think it something good, so keep your guard up, and your wands close." Harry said stilling looking into space. After Remus was finishing making lunch, they eat, and 20 minutes later they were packing. Harry was becoming more tense when he heard a grunt. That's when he knew what was going to attack. 

A troll. 

A huge, ugly, 12ft, pale-green, grunting troll.

"Keep close, don't take any food out, and have your wands ready. A troll will attack any time now." Harry told the others.

"Are you sure?" Remus and Sirius asked at the same time, because see unlike Harry they had never seen a troll or even had to defend against one.

"Yes, and I think this one is hungry. And when it comes were going to run, unless we have to fight we fight. But I have no idea how to defeat one. I was lucking with the one in my 1st year, but I don't think sticking my wand up its nose will defeat it."

"What?!" 

"I'll tell you later Sirius, come on with have to move."

***************************************************************

They had been going fine for about 15 minutes when they started to smell something rancid. It was so foul-smelling, that they had to cover their noses, and were getting light-headed. Without warning a tree feel to the side and they were face to face with the troll.

"RUN!"

But to late, the troll had already knocked over another tree and had them trapped. They turned around, just in time to see the troll about to hit them with his club. Harry pushed Sirius out of the way in time, which caused Harry to get a

gash on his right arm. The troll was about to go for another blow when Harry got idea. He just prayed that it worked this time.

"Get around the tree and run, until your 8ft away." He yelled to the others.

Remus and Sirius did as they were told and ran, Harry was just behind them, when they far enough Harry turned around wand raised and said...

"Wingardium leviosa!" 

(A/N- Who saw that coming?)

And just like in his 1st year the club in the troll's hand was lifted above his head and fell on his head with a heavy blow. And was knocked out.

"Yes! It worked!" He then turned to the grown-ups who were staring at him thunderstruck. " I'll explain later, right now let's get as far as possible from here."

****************************************************************

It was almost 10:30 pm when they finally stopped to make camp. Sirius finally noticed the gash on Harry's right arm.

"Harry I think you should clean that up. And thank you for saving me." Sirius actually felt guilty that Harry got hurt because of him. Harry noticed.

" It wasn't your fault that I got hurt and don't worry about it. It's only a scratch." After Harry finished cleaning the cut he tore one of his shirts and wrapped it around the cut like a bandage. 

****************************************************************

They made dinner and while they eat Sirius asked what was on his and Remus's mind all day.

"So Harry care to tell us what was all that about." 

"Well it was the day of the Halloween feast when Quirrell came running in....." And he told them of the adventure that Ron and he had on Halloween. When he was done with his story, Sirius and Remus just gawp at him. Sirius broke the silence.

" Wow. Uh you didn't get hurt." His godfather asked him.

" No, we were lucky that none of us got hurt. Hermione lost 5 points and we got 5 points for sheer dumb luck."

"Yeah that sounds like something Prof. McGonagall would say." Remus said with a grin.

They talked about other silly unimportant things like, pranks, and some of the adventures that the trio had been through the pass 4 years. They were about to turn in for the night when Jerome called Harry's name.

" Yes Jerome?" He asked the snake trying not to yawn.

"I want to tell you that maybe you should get up early tomorrow to make up for lost time from today." The snake said while staring into Harry eyes.

"Sure, will you wake me up, to make sure that we reach the portal by tomorrow night."

"Will do Harry, Good night."

" 'Night" and with that Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.

**************************************************************

A/n- It's not really a cliffhanger, I was debating if I should leave it at a cliffhanger but I decided not too, just to be nice. Well I hope you liked this chapter, it took a long time to actually write cause I couldn't come up with anything. Anyways next chapter should be as soon as I get started to write it, so maybe sometime next week. I'm almost at the end I have maybe like 3 or 4 chapters left. So please read and review, it doesn't take that long. 

Bye


	10. Sept. First...

Disclaimer- :If you actually read this raise your hand: I don't own anything, I mean I wish I did but I don't. But I do own Jerome the Snake. Oh and the Plot. 

Thank you to chronotiger86 :Sure I'll post on you site but you have to give me the address of the person I have to send it too. Authoress: I'm so happy that you find my story funny. A-man: Thank you for the review. And thank you to an anonymous one with no name. THANKS! this chapter is for you guys.

Harry Potter and the Quest for Survival 

By: Amy 

It was 3:00 in the morning and you could find Remus making breakfast and Harry trying to wake his godfather up. He had been doing this for the past 5 minutes. Needless to say Harry was getting very frustrated.

"SIRIUS WAKE UP!!" He finally got fed up took out his wand and splashed Sirius with ice cold water.

"Ahh!! What was that for?" Sirius asked while Remus and Harry laughed at him.

"You know how hard it is to wake you up, anyways look on the bright side at least you don't need to take a shower now." Remus responded while Harry nodded in agreement.

"The world could be crashing on you and you wouldn't even take notice."

"Ah lay off, I'm awake now."

"Yeah after 5 minutes of trying." After that they all sat down and had breakfast.

"So what day is it anyways?" Sirius asked

"Sept. 1" 

"You sure? Then that means your going to miss your first day of school and most likely the second." 

"Yeah I know that's why I wanna reach the portal today."

"Oh, good I wanna leave this forest as soon as possible."

****************************************************************

Weasley's House...

"Come on Ron time to wake up." Mrs. Weasley said waking his son up for the first day of school. After he got up and took a shower he went down stair to join everyone else up for breakfast.

"Hey Ron, Ready for school?" Hermione asked 

"Hello Hermione." Ron responded groggily. He was never really a morning person. After everyone eat, they went threw what they always go threw when it's the first day of school. People keeping bumping into each other on the stairs. And Mrs. Weasley made sandwiches and yelling at everyone. Mr. Weasley was carrying trunks to the new car that they bought last month. Finally after the big chaos everyone was in the car and was driving away when of course they had to stop a go back a number of times because someone always forgot something. They made to it to King Cross with 30 minutes to spare, Fred and George went to go find Lee, Ginny went with a few of her 4th year friends, and Ron and Hermione went in search for Harry.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Hermione asked Ron after searching for 5 minutes.

"No, maybe Neville has seen him." Ron pointed him out and they went to go find out.

"Hey guys how was your summer?" The round, forgetful boy asked them as they approached him.

"Were fine Neville, but we wanted to ask you if you seen Harry anywhere?" Hermione asked him hopefully. 

"Nope, I haven't seen anywhere yet, why?" 

"No reason."

"Well, we better get on the train we might see him there." Some how Hermione and Ron doubted that.

****************************************************************

Back at the Forest...

They had been walking for hours, Harry was thinking of what Ron and Hermione were going to say when they see that he wasn't on the train. Right now all he wanted was to be on the Hogwarts train and sleep in a real bed.

"Harry were here." Jerome said.

Harry who was so lost in his own mind that he didn't notice that they were about to enter the clearing that Cleo had shown him. But then he was distracted by something else.

"Oh no.." 

(A/n- Don't you just hate when people do that? =0) ****************************************************************

Back on the Train...

" I can't believe that he isn't on the train." Ron said. For half the trip they had been looking for Harry but no one had seen of him.

"Do you think it has something to do with that letter he wrote us awhile back?" 

"Maybe, we should ask Dumbledore when we get to school." Just than they heard an unwelcome voice.

"Well well, what do we have here, Mudblood and Weasel. But wait where's Potty? Did he finally came to his senses and leave or did the Dark Lord get him?" Malfoy said in his usual drawl, with his two friends behind him as always.

"Shut-up!" Ron said while Hermione was holding on to his robes.

"I'd watch that mouth of your Weasley it might get you into to trouble one of these days." Malfoy said with a sneer. And left just as Hermione lost her hold on Ron.

"Aug! That jerk. I'm really not going to take any carp from him this year!" Ron was furious and if looks could kill.

"Ron just don't do anything stupid, I hate him too. But don't let him get to you." 

"Yeah yeah, come the train stopping." And with that they both got out and waited with the mob of people in the corridor. The train finally stopped and the usual shoving and pushing went on to get on the small, dark platform. They heard the well-known accent of Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Fris' years over here! All right there you two?"

"Hi Hagrid." They said simultaneously, and then they were pushed to get into the carriages, and were later joined by Ginny and Neville.

"You guys didn't find Harry?" Neville said as the carriage started to move.

"No, did you?"

"No, I wonder where he could be? Did he tell you anything his letters that he would be late for school?" Neville replied a bit apprehensively.

" He said he had something to do but that he would tells us when he saw us at school." Answered Hermione.

"Oh." Was all Neville said as they landed, they got out and went into the Great Hall, with a small hope that Harry would be there. But it was squash instantly when they reached Gryffindor table and didn't see him anywhere. Hermione looked up the High table and saw some teachers missing. Snape was there with usual cruel face on, Hagrid was still with the First years, McGonagall was at the entrance hall waiting for them. And Dumbledore was sitting in the middle as always, but there was something on his mind, and the twinkle in his eyes weren't as bright as they usually were. Hermione would have pointed this out to Ron but McGonagall had just come in with First years.

****************************************************************

Back at the Forest.

"Oh no..." Harry said as he touched his scar that was burning very badly.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius who had noticed the flash of pain on his godsons face. But before he could answer another voice spoke one that none of them wanted to hear. Ever.

"Harry I know your here so why don't you come out and greet me!" Voldemort said. The three of them stepped into the clearing and saw that Voldemort and about 15 deatheaters were in the middle.

Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling Harry, while he just glared at him. 

"So nice of you to join us. Now we could make this easy, you could just go and get the stone for me and we could rule together and be the most powerful wizards to ever rule. Or I could kill you and your worthless friends right now."

"When are you going to get it in to your head Tom I will never ever join you. And you can't kill me, because then you'll never get the stone. So that was a pretty empty threat." Harry was so dangerously cold and hateful that it made Sirius and Remus stare at him. 

"Don't you dare call me that Potter." 

"You're right I should respect my elders I should be calling you Mr. Riddle. So okay Mr. Riddle how about you go away and leave me alone." The-boy-who-lived said with a small grin on his face. By this time Voldemort was infuriated.

"You will respect me _CRUCIO_!" Voldemort yell at Harry. He dodged the curse and got his own wand out. "Get them!! Kill the other two but leave the boy for me!"

But Sirius, Remus and Harry were ready for them and started to yell hexes and spells that they knew. Most of the deatheaters yelled the unforgivables but they were blocked by shields except Avada Kedavra, which they just jumped out of the way. Voldemort just watched.

__

"Serpensortia!" Harry yelled and a huge green snake came out of his wand.

He remembered the spell from second year. "Go and bite those men in black robes over there." He pointed to 2 deatheaters that were trying to sneak up on Sirius. 

Just then Voldemort started to make his way to him. He stopped a few feet away from him. They didn't notice that all the deatheaters were stunned and tied up by this time. 

"Well we can't duel with our wands, so I brought something else." Voldemort took out a sword from his cloak. "But I notice you don't have one." 

As soon as these words left his mouth a sword appeared at Harry's hand, the only thing the dark lord could do was stare. Harry was just as stun but relief, he didn't know how it happen, he was thinking of a sword and this came. He looked at the sword and recognized it. It was Gryffindor's sword. He didn't have time to reflect about how he got the sword because Voldemort had started to strike at him.

The only thing that worried Harry was that he had never in his life had a swordfight, the only time he actually fought with a sword was in his 2nd year. But amazingly he found that he knew what to do. While Voldemort kept striking, Harry kept dodging. Then Harry saw his chance and cut off the Dark Lords sword hand, while Voldemort was nursing his wound Harry picked up his sword and threw it to a very stun Sirius, after that he turned back to Voldemort and put the sword up to his neck.

"Surprised? You didn't except that did you." Harry said in an icy tone of voice. Voldemort just slimed at Harry and then...

"_Expelliarmus!"_ And Harry was blasted off his feet, and Voldemort disappeared in a flash of light. Sirius and Remus ran over to see if Harry was okay. By the time they reached him his was already standing.

"Well at least his gone." Was the only thing he could think to say when they reached him.

"Are you okay? How did you do that?" Sirius asked him with a half curious half worried tone.

"I'm fine, but to be perfectly honest I have no idea how I did that, it just came very naturally to me." The three of them made their way over to the deatheaters and one of them caught Harry's eye.

"Sirius look who we have here!" And he was pointing to none other than Wormtail. "Looks like you're a free man now." Harry said to his godfather beaming at him. Sirius was shocked. Remus was looking much like Harry, very happy.

"If he wakes up and turns into a rat, be ready and have a jar with a unbreakable charm on it ready for him." Harry instructed, just then they felt something weird happening, when they turned around there was a huge black hole. Harry knew what he had to do. He looked at Sirius and Remus, and hugged them.

"Thank you for everything."

"Please come back Harry, okay." His godfather said to him

"I'll try. Bye." And he stepped threw the portal.

Harry felt like he was falling, he didn't know how long it lasted it could have been a few minutes or and hour. But when he finally landed he saw that he was in...

****************************************************************

A/n- You probably hate me right now so much. But don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter so breath! Please tell what you think, tell what you liked, what you hated, whatever. Just Review, cause it makes my story writing worth while. Tell me if you want a squeal or not. That's it for now but I'll post as soon as possible. Bye

Amy 


	11. Mechant

Disclaimer- this gets old fast but anyways I don't own anything probably will never own except Jerome the snake and the plot.

Thank you to A- man always reviews my chapter. This one is for you!

Harry Potter and the Quest for Survival 

By: Amy

Harry felt like he was falling, he didn't know how long it lasted it could have been a few minutes or an hour. But when he finally landed he saw he was in an enormous room. He looked up but the ceiling was so high up that he was looking into blackness. Harry got up and looked around the room, he noticed that everything was made of black marble. The only thought that went through his mind was "_Wow"_, which pretty much summed up the whole room.

Then a light caught his eye; he started to walk towards it when he reached the light he saw the stone. It was ice blue, and no bigger than his hand. Harry was about to grab the stone when he was slammed into the marble wall and a hand choking him at the throat. When he got over the shock of being slammed into a wall he looked into gray eyes. Straight into the eyes of the Dark Lord of the underworld.

"I have been waiting for you young heir. My name is Mechant. " He voice sounded low, raspy, and very dangerous. "Now I know why you're here, but to get the stone you have to face me." 

__

Yeah that's great, someone up there really doesn't like me!" Harry thought dryly. The hand finally released him, and he was able to breathe properly again. When he looked up Harry got his first real good look at the dark lord, which was really not that well at all, for the sole reason that it seemed that the dark lord blended in with the darkness. But what he could see was that he was tall. 

At that moment Mechant clapped his hands once and all through the room fires blazed as if they had been going for hours. Now Harry got a good look at Mechant, Harry had a hard time trying to decide what he was. He finally came to the conclusion that Mechant was half-man half-beast. His nails were more claw-like and his face was a little of both, he had a human face but noticed that he had fangs for teeth. The dark lord had shoulder length hair, it was pulled back into a low ponytail. His hair color kind of freaked Harry; it was white, with dark ruby red streaks. But Harry didn't dwell on this to long as he noticed that Mechant was talking.

"Now what you have to do is have a swordfight with me. And trust me I am much better than that Dark Lord wannabe that you fought with a while ago." He said with a smile that assured Harry that he would have to pray to whatever god there was to help him win this one. "Now I see that you have one, so let's begin. Oh and one rule no magic." 

And once again Harry fought with a sword, but unlike Voldemort, Mechant was good with his sword. Every time Harry dodged, Mechant was already bringing the next move, and after 5 minutes of doing this Harry was getting tried, that's when he made his first mistake and lost his concentration for second and was hit deeply on the back of his left leg. He could feel the blood running down his leg.

"You're better than I excepted but not that good." And that's when Mechant made his mistake, he had stopped to see what he had done to Harry and he took his chance and he hit him on the right shoulder, he went all the way through and then Harry pulled his sword out forcefully. Then they started to fight again, they lashed out at each other, and Harry was force to keep stepping back until he was at the wall, He was hit on his left arm but not to deeply. Then he hit Mechant at his leg and took that the time that he wasn't looking to reverse where he was, now the dark lord was at the wall and Harry was in front of him. 

He was about to strike out at Mechant, when he was thrown into the opposite wall and hit his head very hard, it took a great deal of will power but he manage to stay conscious, and somehow he stood up. Mechant was right in front of him.

"You said no magic." Harry said with some difficulty, cause his head was swimming.

"I lied." And before Harry knew what was happening he felt a great deal of pain on his right shoulder. The dark lord had taken out his knife and had stuck it in Harry's shoulder, and didn't remove it. Then Harry was kicked in the ribs and he fell to his feet.

"Did you really think that you could beat me, granted you do put up a good fight. But I'm Mechant the Dark Lord of the Underworld! You could never beat me!" He went on rambling on how great he was and turned away from Harry, he took this time to get his sword, got up inaudibly, and went behind Mechant. 

"And for that reason you could never beat me." Mechant turned around and the last thing he saw was Harry sword. He cut off his head. Mechant fell with a light thud.

__

And that's the end of that Dark Lord. Harry thought as he made his way to the stone. He grabbed it and then Harry realized he had a problem. 

"How do I destroy it?" He said to no one. But to his surprise he was answered. He heard Cleo's voice inside his head.

"Just think about destroying the stone. Use all your mind power on destroying it."

Harry did this, he thought of nothing but for the stone to destroy itself but after what seem like forever to Harry (which was only about 10 minutes.) something started to happen. Slowly, _very _slowly, he saw that the stone was getting smaller and smaller, and then with a _pop!_

The stone of Cleo was no more.

The second the stone had gone he felt the similar feeling like he was falling. And before he knew it he was in Sirius's arm. He noticed that it was late, and that the deatheaters who were tied up were gone, except for one. Wormtail was in his rat form and in a jar. 

"Harry! Oh my god what happen to you?!" Sirius noticed that there was blood coming from the back of his head, left leg, and shoulder. But before Harry responded to Sirius question, he pulled out the knife in his shoulder. At this point he was fighting to stay awake.

"I did it Sirius." Was all he said.

"Sirius we have to get him to Hogwarts. Soon!" Remus said to Sirius who was just as worried for Harry. Just then a letter appeared at Harry's hand. It read:

__

Dear Heir,

I cannot thank you enough for what have you done for me. This letter is a portkey and once your other friends touch it, it will transport you to Hogwarts. Thank you once again for all your help. I hope you get better soon.

Cleo 

"Sirius, Remus touch the letter." He told them, they looked at each oddly but touched the letter anyway. At once they felt the similar feeling tugging at the middle. And a moment later they were in front of the gates of Hogwarts. 

****************************************************************

A/n- So what do you think. I know it's a short chapter but it's ending soon so the chapters my be a little shorter. There's probably like 2 chapters anyway. Then I'll the squeal, if you have any idea' for the story, tell me in your reviews. Well thanks and please review! Bye

Amy 


	12. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer- This gets old real fast. You know the drill I don't own anything and never will all I own is the plot. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed they mean something to me so THANKS!

Harry Potter and the Quest for Survival. 

By: Amy 

Harry really never enjoyed traveling by portkey but being hurt very badly makes traveling by portkey 10 times worst. However by some way he was able to keep his head.

"Sirius you change into snuffles, and I still can walk but need some support which is why it' a good thing that we have Remus here" He got up and leaned on Remus and saw Sirius change into his dog form. 

"You still got Wormtail?" He asked Remus as they walked towards the front of the school.

"Yeah his in my pocket. He almost got away but Sirius was ready for him and caught within seconds. So Harry what happen, you were gone a really long time."

"Really, how long?" To him it seemed only like an hour but he got a total shocker when Remus said

"About a day. You miss the 2nd day of school completely. You should have seen Sirius he was so worried when you took so long."

"Wow, I think the time is different in the underworld, to me it seemed about an hour." He replied as they reached the steps. Even thought he was hurt like crazy, Harry was happy to be back at Hogwarts. They reached the doors and Remus pushed them open. The Great Hall was very loud; it seemed that everyone was at breakfast.

"Remus you go get Prof. Dumbledore, and I'll wait here with Snuffles. I need to sit down anyways. Just hurry back please." Harry said in a weak voice.

Remus helped Harry sit down and then ran to the Great Hall doors and threw them open. Everyone went quite and turned to look at him. All the students and teachers alike were thinking the same thing. 

__

Prof. Lupin? But all Remus was concern on was getting to Dumbledore, so that they could get Harry to the hospital wing. 

"Prof. Dumbledore." He paused to catch his breath as the old headmaster watched him.

"Is he back? Did he do it?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes but his hurt badly, he asked you to come with me. His waiting in the front." And with that the headmaster and Remus ran out together. But before Dumbledore stepped out he turned to address the school.

"Carry on, this is a matter that concerns me. Everyone to their classes." Then he went out and the Hall broke out with whispers.

But outside it was a different matter. The men reached Harry and snuffles. Harry had his eyes closed while Sirius was whining for him to open them. Dumbledore picked him and they carried him to the Hospital wing. 

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office as Dumbledore laid Harry down on one of the beds. 

"Oh god what happen to him?" As she took her wand out and started to heal the wounds on him.

"We really don't know, he hasn't told us yet."

"Will he be all right?" Remus asked.

" I'm not sure, I can heal his cuts, but he hit his head pretty hard and has a concussion." She answered looking at Harry. Who had heard everything.

"Prof. Dumbledore I did it, I destroyed the stone. And we caught Wormtail. Would you go with Sirius and Remus right now to get him clear?" He said looking straight at the headmaster.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay here a little longer with you?" 

"I would like nothing more but to know that when Sirius comes back, that's his a free man. And anyways I already have company. Hello Ron, Hermione."

They had been hiding and jumped lightly when Harry had said their names. When they had seen Remus and the headmaster had left they knew it had to do with Harry so they had follow and sure enough it had to do with him.

They both came forward and a got a good look at Harry, he was wearing torn and bloody muggle clothing. He had blood every, and a sword was at his nightstand. He looked terrible, pale and tried. But he smiled at reassuringly.

"Hey guys, how you doing?"

"Were fine, but how are you?" Hermione responded timidly.

"To tell the truth just very tried." Harry replied as he struggled to stay awake. "Don't you three have somewhere to be? Here take this, and go. I'll be fine." He said turning to the three men, well actually two men and a dog. He handed them the jar, with Wormtail. But before they left Sirius turned back into a man, and hugged Harry. And they were gone, then he turned to Hermione and Ron.

"You guys should go to class. I'll be right here when you come back." He said to them, happy to finally get to see them.

"All right we'll come by after diner. Bye" Ron said and they were. Then Harry fell asleep. But didn't wake up.

(A/n- No his NOT dead!)

****************************************************************

(A few hours later.)

Everyone went down to dinner, almost everyone had forgotten about the Remus thing, even though a few remembered. Halfway through dinner the evening post came, the entire student and teacher had subscribe for the _Prophet_. That's when they all got a big shocker. The front pages headline read: 

Sirius Black Innocent. Peter Pettiwgrew is indeed alive. 

And it went on to explain how Peter was the one who killed the 13 muggles and framed Sirius Black. How he was actually the Potter's secret-keeper, and how he was a spy for Voldemort. It also said that Peter was given veritaserum and confirmed that Voldemort had indeed risen again and that he helped. They apologized to Sirius Black and paid him 1 million gallons and gave him a free house (or mansion) of his choosing. And has legal custody of his godson, Harry Potter.

A lot people were shocked, they thought that Wormtail had been dead for many years now, and they started to feel very sad for Sirius who had to spend all those years in jail. Well Hermione and Ron were in high spirits for both Sirius and Harry. But that was short-lived as they entered the hospital wing.

Sirius and Remus were sitting on each side of Harry's bed and well Harry was not awake. 

"Sirius?" Hermione broke the silence. He only nodded to acknowledge her.

"What's wrong with Harry." He was barely breathing and his lips were a bit blue, and his face was very pale, paler than before this morning. 

"His in a coma. Madam Pomfrey came to check on him a few hours ago, but he didn't respond." Ron and Hermione both a gasped when they heard this.

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked she had gone pale, Ron had put a confronting around her shoulder but he was as concerned as she was.

"We don't know his got a chance but his breathing has gone very hollow over the pass few hours." Sirius spoke for the first time in a while.

****************************************************************

(A week later.)

Harry had been in the coma for about week, he would come out of it for a few minutes but he wouldn't know where he would be or anything like that. All the students knew that Harry was back in school and that he was in a coma but they didn't know why. In potions Malfoy would whisper to Ron and Hermione that Harry was going to die and that they should start to pick out the flowers and so on. And at the end of every class the Gryffindor's would have to hold on Ron's robes so he wouldn't pound on Malfoy. 

It was the end of the week Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius were talking together by Harry's bed.

"Oh did we tell you that Remus and I will be teaching DADA." Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

"Really!? That's going to be so cool. I bet Harry will be happy when you tell him the news." Hermione said in a would- be cheerful voice but at the mention of Harry's name they all got a bit depressed. 

"Yeah Dumbledore came to us, with the offer and I have no job at the moment and I found that I did enjoy teaching, and Sirius gets to be closer to Harry so we accepted." Remus said.

"Yeah and I also will teach the dueling/ self-defense class, with another person, but Dumbledore hasn't told me yet. All he said was that you know him. I wonder who will it be." Sirius told them. But at that moment a sound caught their attention. They turned to look at Harry who was gasping for air.

"HARRY!! Oh my god! MADAM POMFREY GET OUT HERE!!" Harry just kept struggling to get air and was shaking violently. 

(A/n- Should I end it here... Nah I'll be nice and keep going.)

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out and saw what was happening to Harry. At this point Hermione was cry, Ron and Remus were in shock, and Sirius was screaming for Harry to breathe and telling not leave him. Then Harry stopped shaking but he wasn't breathing either. 

****************************************************************

(Harry's world)

He didn't know where he was but it didn't look like anywhere on Earth. He didn't even feel solid. It was very dark when he noticed a light a head of him. He started to run towards the light when it got hard to breathe to the point where he was gasping for air. For a few minutes he stop breathing completely. Then he heard a women voice that sounded familiar. The voice told him to run the other way and he did with some difficulty, but he did run the other way and found that he could breath again, slowly but surely.

That's when he saw women and a man, but he could believe who they were.

James and Lily Potter.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked as if was unsure if they were there or not. They nodded, and then his mum pulled him into a hug. Harry had always wanted to be hugged by his mother and couldn't believe that he finally got his wish and then his dad hugged him.

"It's not your time yet Harry you have to go back. You will do many great things." His dad told him. Harry just nodded.

"We love you a lot, and were always watching over you okay." Lily said 

"Yeah and tell that fleabag not to feel guilty, and tell Moony we say Hi and also that we miss them okay Harry. Love you, bye." James told his son with a grin.

"Love you very much, Good-bye." Lily said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and he noticed that she was crying. Before he knew he opened his eyes.

He couldn't see that well but what he could see was that Sirius was hunched over him at the end of his bed. He also heard crying in the background.

"Sirius? What's wrong." Sirius looked up with unbelief in his eyes.

"Harry your alive?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." Then it hit; everything came back over what happen over the summer and how he fought with Mechant. And how he had just seen his parents. "Just fine Sirius." He said smiling at his godfather. He almost busted out laughing at the look of Sirius's face. 

"Oh God I thought you were gone there for a moment. You weren't breathing and we thought we lost you." And then he got pulled into yet another hug.

"Hey don't hog him, we wanna give him a hug too." Remus said with pure joy on his face.

"I have an idea how about group hug!" Harry suggested they were all amazed at Harry, he just woke up from death and yet he still could keep up his wits about. 

They did have a group hug (A/n- Can you feel the love lol). So caught up in their hug that they didn't notice that the headmaster was watching with his twinkle back in place now that Harry was okay. There was also amusement on his old, kind face. He cleared his throat. They all looked over to him with smiles upon their faces.

"Glad to see that you made it Mr. Potter."

"So am I Prof. Oh Sirius I meant to tell you Congratulations on being free and also my mum and dad say Hi and to forgive yourself." Sirius was flabbergasted and just nodded numbly. Harry then turned to Remus. "They also said to tell you they say Hi and that they miss you both." Remus reacted more or less the same way as Sirius but they snapped out of it after awhile. 

They talked for hours. Hermione and Ron informed Harry on everything that he had miss. He was overjoyed to find out that Remus and Sirius took the job as DADA teacher, and he also wondered who the co-teacher was for that new class. After many hours Madam Pomfrey finally came out and chased them all away saying Harry need rest and they could see him tomorrow. Harry went to bed very happy that night.

****************************************************************

A/n- That's the end of that chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I wanna ask some thing though I want to know if you want Harry to teach the new class with Sirius for the squeal. Anyways next chapter is the last chapter but don't worry I already have 2 chapters done for the next story and will post them soon. So as always please review because that makes writing worth while. 

Please answer my question: DO YOU WANT HARRY TO BE THE NEW TEACHER?? 


	13. Just the beginning...

Disclaimer- Must I really repeat myself so many times? I don't anything that even looks remotely related to HP. But I do own the plot that counts for something right?

A/n- I can't believe that is my last chapter of this story! Omg and I'm so happy that you ppl actually read it and reviewed and liked it that made writing this story more enjoyable knowing someone was reading it. Tell me if you want a squeal for it I already wrote about 3 chapters for it and have some very interesting ideas for it. So hopefully you look out for it and if anyone has an idea that they want to see in the story please leave it in the review. The next story should be up in a few days. Maybe by 9-9-02 it should be up. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED. 

The thank yous:

Sara- Harry will be the new teacher along with Sirius (or Prof. Black, you know I can never get use to that *gg*) and there will be H/H but not until late 6th year, right now I think it's to early for romance and I'm not really for it anyway.

Potter-Freak123 - Can I tell you how much I love your name! Thanks so much.

Phoenix Faerie- Yo how you doin?

A-man- I can always count on you to review and that makes me so happy *grinning*

DJ- Hey, thanks for reviewing.

WereSorceror- Well I'm really happy that you like my story so far and I hope you keep on liking it too. Thank you =0).

And thanks to a no namer, thanks for reviewing!

Harry Potter and the quest for Survival.

By: Amy 

Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed and ready to go back to normal life. Trying to convince Madam Pomfrey that he was fine was another thing. It was about mid-day and he was arguing with her to let him leave when Dumbledore came. He stood there watching for a few minutes.

"Poppy may I have a few words with Mr. Potter?" The old headmaster asked the nurse who was still yelling at Harry.

"Why of course Headmaster." And with final glance at Harry she left the room. Dumbledore move toward Harry's bed and sat down one of the chairs. He looked at him with those sea-blue eyes, as if he were searching for something. Harry broke the silence.

"Err, you wanted to tell me something Sir?" 

"Yes Harry I did. Now I want you to think about it before you give me an answer okay?" Harry nodded apprehensively. "You know the new class I am starting the Dueling/ Self-defense class. And you know that I want Sirius and another person to teach it right?" Harry just nodded again, trying to figure out where Dumbledore was getting at.

"Well the other person I had in mind was you Harry." It took a while for Harry to grasp what the headmaster just said. 

"Me? Teach a class. No Prof. I think there some one out there better, I don't know how teach anything."

" Harry listen to me, you know that your the Heir of Gryffindor right, well he passed on his powers on to you and one was dueling and handling a sword. And besides you're the only student in this school who has any dueling experience, or has even faced Voldemort and come back alive." Dumbledore reasoned with him.

Harry still didn't want to teach but he agreed anyways, he only asked for two things. One: for him not to tell the students or teachers. They would find out on the day of the class anyways. Two: for him to get out of the Hospital wing. Dumbledore had agreed and laughed had his second request.

"You will find all your belongings in your room and also I'm pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as a Gryffindor perfect along with Ron and Hermione. The password is Heir. See you around Harry." And he left. Harry was stunned to find out he was a perfect.

__

"After all the rules I have broken." He thought as he collected his sword and went out the door of the hospital wing. Most of the students were gone on the Hogsmeade trip and he had convinced Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione to go.

He made it to Gryffindor Common rooms, and once he stepped in everyone that was in there turned to look at him then...

"Welcome back Harry." 

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Harry"

This was mostly from the 6th years and 7th years that didn't go the 1st and 2nd years just stared at him. Harry said his hellos and then headed to his room. He got some robes out and went to take a shower. 

When he came out he decided on a few things. One he would start to train himself with muggle fighting, karate, and gymnastics, how to handle his sword better and how to duel with a wand and without one too. He also decided he would learn how to fight with knifes and try out his healing powers too. First he had to get in shape so he apparated out to the Quidditch pitch and ran around in laps until he tired out. With his last strength he summoned his sword and conjured up a dummy with the same skills as Harry and they started to fight. He found that everything came very natural to him, he discovered that he could do gymnastics without much effort, before it got dark he could do flips and back-flips or anything to do with aerobics, which made him very happy. Then he started to work on his elemental skills, this was a little trickier then the other stuff he had been doing. But by night he could make it drizzle and could make it go away just as fast as he could call it.

It was already dark when he came in. Harry apparated back to the dormitory, then he went down to the Great Hall for dinner. When he entered everyone turned to look at him, and whispers broke out. Harry just ignored them and went to Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Then everyone went back to what they were doing. Harry looked up at the high table and saw Sirius and Remus; they also turned to look at him and they all exchanged smiles. He noticed that Snape was looking particularly malicious. Harry smiled to himself.

"So what did you do today Harry?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food._ Something's never change _Harry thought.

"Half the day I slept in the Hospital wing, Dumbledore finally convinced Madam Pomfrey to let me go. Then I just did a few things. Nothing big. How was Hogsmeade?"

They went on to tell him what they did and learned that they were they were perfects too, which made him very happy. After dinner they all went back to the Common Room and kept on talking. At one point George and Fred dragged him to a corner and showed them a list of the things they have invented over the summer and that they had kept their promise to him and bought Ron some very nice dress robes of black velvet. The twins also wanted to make him a partner but he refused and they only agreed to it if they told him before hand a prank they were going to pull. Then Katie came over to him and told him that on Monday they were having a Quidditch meeting to pick the new captain and set up a date for the try-outs. After that it was at long last time for bed.

Harry had a dream that day. He was in what looked liked a very big and old fortress. He knew at once that this was a Voldemort dream. He found himself in a large room. There were about 10 deatheaters in there; they were all bowing on hands and knees in front of Voldemort who was sitting on a throne. Harry smiled sly when he noticed he had a sliver hand like Wormtails. 

"Bring him in." the dark lord called to Harry's left a door open and two deatheaters came in dragging someone. They placed the person at Voldemort's feet and the other two deatheaters bowed and took their place with the others.

Voldemort got and pointed his wand at the person and yelled _ennervate. _The person looked up at Voldemort and then bowed and kissed his robed.

"Wormtail I have taken you of Azkaban for a reason and if you mess up this mission you will wish you were never born." He said in his usual menacing voice, which made all the deatheaters shake in fear.

"Y-yes m-m-master?" Wormtail strutted worse than ever, which made Voldemort smile nastily.

"You will go to Hogwarts and spy on Snape I'm beginning to wonder where his loyalties lie." 

"Y-yes m-master, I will go as soon as possible." He said shaking in fear.

"Well what are you wait for go!" And Wormtail changed into a rat and left before he got Voldemort angry.

"Malfoy!" Voldemort called and a deatheater stepped out and bowed to him.

"Yes master?" He asked.

"Who has joined our rank so far?"

"The dementor's have agreed to join with you. We have 800 snakes and more are joining, vampires, trolls, and banshee's." Malfoy answered.

"What about the giants and the warewolfs?" He asked

"It seems the giants have joined with Dumbledore and we can't get to the warewolfs until a week." He responded a bit fearfully.

"Fool! We better get to the warewolfs before that muggle-loving fool dose!" Voldemort spat out.

"Yes master." And he left in a hurry.

"Everyone out! I will call on you if your are need!" Voldemort yell and everyone left in a hurry as not to anger him even more. 

"I will get you Potter." Was the last thing Harry heard him say. He woke up with a start. He looked over to his watch and saw that it was 4:00 am. Harry got up wrote everything that was in his room and then he changed into his cloths and apparated outside the Quidditch pitch and started to train again. 

__

This will be an interesting year. He thought as he went to take his shower. 

****************************************************************

A/n - So what did you think? Hate, love, like? I need to know so that I can make it better for you guys. Anyways that was the last chapter and once again thank you to all whom reviewed! What to except from the squeal is...

More of Harry, we actually learn a little secret that he has kept hidden for years! He also teaches a class with Sirius. 

This is story will be darker and there will be more deaths. 

There will be no romance what so ever! BUT all you Harry/Hermione lovers out there will get that next year. So don't worry, but who would you like Ron to go with?

There will be battles and Quidditch matches. Harry learns how to control his powers and such. Snape plays a fairly good part in this too as Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus and a whole lot more. So hope you're happy.


End file.
